


When the sun meets the moon

by lydmillington94



Category: Mamamoo, Moonbyul - Fandom, moonsun - Fandom, solar - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Kim Yong-sun, Moon Byul-yi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 08:22:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17443352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lydmillington94/pseuds/lydmillington94





	When the sun meets the moon

”It’s gonna be fine” Solar heard a voice say from the drivers seat. ”We’ve moved before and you always settle after a while”. Solar stared out of the passenger seat window as they pulled up at a red light. 

 

”We’ve never moved country though, and I’m just about to start my senior year” she half-heartedly protested, pulling at a loose thread on her jumper. 

 

A sigh escaped her moms lips as the light turned to green and she put her foot on the gas pedal.

 

”Look, you know we had to move because of dads job. Being a chief in the military means that he has to go where they tell him to” she indicated into the car park of Solar’s new high school. 

 

”Yeah, but moving from South Korea to Los Angeles is a big change, that’s all” she turned to her mum and gave her most convincing smile ”but your right, I’ll be fine”.

 

The car came to a standstill outside the front entrance of Los Angeles Day high school. Solar took her bag from the footwell and opened the car door.

"Call me at lunch?” her mom yelled after her, but Solar didn’t reply. She slammed the car door and headed through the schools double doors. 

 

She was immediately met by hoards of kids. A group of girls stood against the lockers, one chewing gum and another filing her nails and two guys were throwing a football back and forth over the heads of the other students narrowly missing the ceiling lights.

 

No sign posts. Great. 

 

She looked around to see if she could find a teacher to ask where the office was, but she presumed they were all in the staff room as school hadn’t actually started yet. She’d just go to the staff room and ask. Except, she didn’t know where that was either.

 

She suddenly felt an elbow enter her back and she turned, ready to give whoever it was a mouthful. 

 

”I am so sorry”. It was one of the football guys. He had green eyes and dark brown curly hair, his los angeles day high school football jacket hanging off one shoulder. 

 

”Can you watch where you're going next time” Solar frowned and kicked the football that had landed at her feet to the other side of the corridor. 

 

”I’m pretty clumsy for a football player huh” he smiled shyly. 

 

”Do you know where the office is” Solar asked, ignoring his attempt at flirting. 

 

”Uhhh..” he said looking puzzled, pushing his hair back out of his face. 

 

”Well…do you?” Solar pressed impatiently. 

 

”Yeah, it’s uh, go to the end of the hall and turn left” he pointed and Solar smiled a sarcastic smile. ”Thanks”. She turned, hitting him with her backpack and made her way down to the office. 

 

Kids were staring but she was used to it, having moved schools several times before. The office wasn't hard to find once she knew the way, and she knocked on the door, peering through the glass. The woman behind the desk waved her in and Solar took out her admission papers. ”Kim Yong-sun” she said as she passed the documents over the desk to the receptionist. The receptionist took the papers and examined them, before clicking her mouse a few times and printing out several pages and stapling them together. ”Your schedule” she said, passing them over the desk. ”Your homeroom teacher set you up with a mentor to show you around” she said pointing to the leather sofa in the corner ”the mentor will meet you here so you can sit and wait”. 

 

Solar shoved the papers into her bag and settled on the sofa. Kinda embarrassing having a mentor when she was almost eighteen, but she’d go with it. 

 

A few minutes had passed when a blonde girl with killer bangs stepped into the office. She noticed Solar sitting on the sofa and held out her hand.

 

”You can call me Byuli”. 

 

Solar stood and took the pretty girls hand ”Solar”. Solar picked up her bag and the two of them left the office. 

 

”So you just moved here” Byuli asked, leading Solar to her new homeroom. 

 

”Yeah, like two weeks ago. We moved from South Korea so kind of a culture shock”. 

 

Byuli smiled ”Yeah, they told me you’d moved from South Korea, thats why they wanted me to be your mentor”. 

 

Solar raised an eyebrow and looked at Byuli, waiting for her to elaborate. 

 

”I moved here from South Korea like 18 months ago as well. My dads job meant we had to come to the States”. 

 

”Really?” Solar said, taken aback ”thats why we moved too”. 

 

”He working for the army?” Byuli asked, as they turned a corner by the science labs.

 

"Yeah, he’s a chief”. 

 

”Kinda sucks doesn't it” Byuli remarked as they came to a halt outside of Solar’s homeroom. 

 

”Yeah but I’m guessing you get used to it?” Solar looked at Byuli with a hopeful expression. Byuli opened a door leading to a class. "This is your homeroom. Where is your first class?”. 

 

Solar took out her schedule and examined it. Monday first period was…double math. Wow. Just what she'd wished for. ”I have math with Mrs Robertson” she said, looking up at Byuli. 

 

”Alright, I’ll meet you here after homeroom and show you the way”. 

 

Byuli turned and walked away and Solar entered the classroom which was almost full and found an empty seat at the front next to the window. She looked at her schedule and waited for the teacher to take the register and introduce her to the class. 

 

Thank god that was over. She hated being introduced to kids her own age. 

 

She almost ran out of homeroom as the bell rang and stood outside the door waiting for Byuli. Her familiar frame approached Solar, and they started walking together, neither of them saying a word. 

 

”Can I see your schedule again?” Byuli asked breaking the silence. She grabbing a pen from her blazer pocket and wrote something at the top and handed it back to Solar. 

 

”My number” she said putting the pen back in her blazer pocket. ”Call me if you need anything”.

 

They arrived at Solars math class and Byuli wished Solar a good first day and went off to her own class. Solar looked at the swirly handwriting that said ’Byuli’ at the top of the page followed by a heart and some digits. Her heart did a little flutter. Maybe this school wouldn't be so bad after all.


End file.
